rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ballard "The Magesmith"
Character Themes Character Voice (Mustang) Occupation Ballard spends most of his time as a fighter within the Grimswing Brawlpub, as he is unemployed. He makes most of the money out of little odd jobs and quests people put him up to, however some has been from his status as runner-up within the Grimswing Tournament, as James Willhelm had gifted him with the money (James was in it for the magical items) that he won as the Champion for the third time. Personality Ballard is known for his stubborness, having fought the Dire Troll Goretusk, SEVEN TIMES before he would finally emerge officially victorious. For the most part, he used to hold himself in high esteem, with an ego the size of the entirety of stormwind, as he has on numerous occasions, fought foes that would be challenging for most, and manages to bring them down... occasionally. He is also been shown to be extremely crafty and observant, as during the very first fight with Goretusk, he was able to spot his weaknesses, and focus on them, resulting in a win that nearly cost him his life (Although the Grimswing patrons do not count it as an official win...). Alongside his stubbornness and observational skills, he is shown to be rather intellegent: formulating plans and strategies in an attempt to get the drop on his opponent. However, due to his fight with Kaleron his personality warped for the worse, as dispite the fact he has escaped his predicament with him, he was still scarred from it. Seeing as it was his pride and arrogance that caused it, he has shifted himself to be more quiet and self-contained. Although he retains his stubborness, he now just acts with a quiet and timid appearance until push comes to shove, and he is forced to act. Physiognomy Ballard's face would be rather bland and featureless, as if just a generic human, with the only thing bringing it to stand out is the azure hood he always wears. In short, he is very much alike with Edwin VanCleef, who shared the same trait (They aint related tho) of just a featureless face. Brown, combed and neat hair would be kept underneath his hood History Anything prior to his joining of the Starlight Concord is left in mystery, except that he was born in Lordaeron, and was at one point a member of the Orosis, but defected. Year 30: Member of the Starlight Conclave, but never ranked up beyond that of a Squire, often getting into fights with the paladin named Reya due to constant differences in ideologies. (His arrogance played a big part too.) Differences aside, he would aid the conclave in any way he needed Year 31 (Present Day): The leader of the conclave would be murdered, one of the members would go AWOL, and Reya would be bumped to second in command (with someone else acting as leader until one is officially found). This resulted in Ballard leaving the Conclave, and finding some other way to carve out his own path. Eventually he would come into contact with the Grimswing Brawlpub and from there, would act as a frequent gladiator. Quotes "So you know who I am, yet you still want to fight? This will be fun." - Said to a man attempting to kill him before the Grimswing Tournament began. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" - Running from Goretusk. "Just you wait you giant bastard... I'll kick your ass eventually, or do you want me to demonstrate what happened the first time!" - When mocking Goretusk. Allies The Red Mage - Knowing him only as that, Ballard finds him as a useful ally, as well as a good friend, and is willing to help out if he needs it. Enemies Kaleron Ravenwood - Gave him a curbstomp battle which resulted in a domination spell being placed upon him. Although he has managed to get rid of it, he outright resents him. Rivals Goretusk - It took Ballard 7 tries before he could land an official win upon this fearsome dire troll. The Red Mage - Red has beaten him in battle several times, with most of which he doesnt even land a single strike on Red. Equipment The Staff of Antios Weight: 16.2 lbs. Length: 6.1 ft. One of the few weapons he does not create, this weapon was gifted to him by his master, Antios. Ballard has never been seen using it, as he believes he does not deserve to wield it, and as such has plans to give it to someone else when he finds a suitable apprentice, and by extension, a suitable heir to the weapon's legacy. The large blue crystal on the top serves as a focusing point for a mage to cast their spells, and amplifies it by a rather suitable margin. However it's durability makes it useless for his methods of fighting. Flamescar, the Infernal Barrier Weight: 24.6 lbs. Length: 4.6 ft. This has been one of Ballard's more iconic of weapons, originally appearing as a simple blue jeweled sword, it shifts between the colors of red and blue, however, depending on the color, determines what will happen. In both cases, a swirling tempest of flame surrounds, and consumes the wielder, however, should in the case of blue, the flames also turn into a dark, deep-sea blue, that feels cold to the touch, providing a bonus in defense to flames being hurled for him. Red however, engulfs him in orange fire, that mitigates the damage done by that of frost. There is something to be known. It can only be one or the other, meaning in a fight with both, he will be at a disadvantage due to it. Girdle of the Twin Blades Weight: 1.2 lbs. Length: 0.72 ft. Dispite not being an actual weapon per say, it's effect has been shown to be just of importance to Ballard, as his other weapons. Upon activating by chanting a specific set of words, the sapphire blades and gemstone light up in a sapphire glow, creating for a short time, two spectral blades that assist the caster in any way he needs, be it fighting as if they were their own person, or giving him a set of blades to fight with in case he needs it.Category:Back story Category:Character Category:Alliance Category:Human